


Say My Name

by sonisblandkpopstan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Boys' Love, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Yaoi, seongsan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25761160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonisblandkpopstan/pseuds/sonisblandkpopstan
Summary: It was during the filming of Ateez for Inception and Seonghwa had the chance to flaunt his Abs for all the fans. Surely all fans will go crazy knowing Seonghwa is about to do just that, but little did he know someone from the group is about to feel uneasy with the abs flash. That person goes by the name of Choi SanAs much as he wants to show his strong masculine energy almost every time, the torch has been passed down to Seonghwa. He felt quite jealous because he wanted that role to be all his. He wanted to be discreet about how he opposed the very idea of Hwa having the sexy parts for this comeback, but it was eventually found out by the man himself.
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Say My Name

It was taping for the music video for Inception and they all filmed their solo parts first before the scenes wherein the whole group is together. Everyone was supportive in the back as they filmed their respective parts but for some reason, San was silent during Seonghwa’s part. 

“Hey San, why aren’t you hyping Hwa up?” Yunho asked.

“I was just preparing myself”

“Hahaha, but you’re part was already done”, Yeosang yelped.

“Nevermind, I just wanna be here”, San pouted. 

“Whatever you say hahaha”, Yunho commented. 

The time came when they filmed the choreography part but unfortunately, San seemed quite dull as observed by the director. Thus, they filmed the same shot 5 more times. After the successful attempt, everyone felt relieved and the crew decided to have a break.

Everyone was with everybody else except San feeling all down about his performance. Seongwha went and comforted him.

“San? I know something’s wrong if it’s because of my position I’m sorry”, Seonghwa said.

“So you think I’m like this because I’m envious of you being all sexy in this comeback? No, I’m not I’m just UGHH”, San exclaimed as he replied to Seonghwa. 

“Hey, if something’s going on, don’t hesitate to tell ma okay?”, Seonghwa assured San.

“Whatever”, San replied, ending the conversation and then left.

When Seonghwa thought about the situation, even Mingi had a sexy role during their performance in MAMA 2019 but San was nowhere near what he may be feeling now. He didn’t really understand but he made sure to observe him throughout this filming

Having somewhat of an eagle eye, Seonghwa made sure to look after San and observe what’s going on. When they took random shots of him, San turned red with a face looking as though he was angry when in fact he is turned on. Seeing how he managed to repress that particular desire turned Hwa on. 

San has long been bisexual, everyone in Ateez knows that but rarely does he find men attractive. On the other hand, Seonghwa is a masc gay and is successful in making sure that no one had a clue about his sexuality, except for san. 

When they got to their dorms, Seonghwa knew exactly what San is feeling. Just when everyone is about to shower up by pairs, he then grabbed San and brought him inside one of the restrooms and immediately locked it

“Wait what are you doing?”, San asked all surprised about the sudden trap

“You don’t think I know?”, Seonghwa smirks

San started to blush but immediately acted clueless. In his head, he was shocked to see such a caring yet cute groupmate suddenly turned into a dangerous predator with such a sultry look. 

“What do you mean?” San shrieked

“Shhh, baby you don’t want them to hear you right?”, Seonghwa seductively said as he slowly started to kiss his neck.

“No”, San moaned. 

“I guess that answers my question”, Seonghwa replied.

Seonghwa slowly kissed his nape and stripped San shirtless. San wanted to suppress, but he can’t he was into the feeling, he wanted Hwa to fuck him real good. 

Seonghwa kissed Sans pecs and slowly sucked his nipples. This was accompanied by a moan as a response. Hwa immediately covered his mouth and whispered, “If you wanna moan, let’s do it while in the shower”. 

Given that water is one of the natural lubricants which make sex even more ecstatic, he did not bother to oppose it. 

As they got into the shower San removed his pants and aggressively stripped Hwa’s clothes away and  **clasped** his arms against the wall like an imprisoned inmate. 

With his chin up, accompanied by an even intensified sultry look, Seonghwa looked at San in the eyes and asked, “Are you desperate to top or are you desperate to be topped?”

“Oh I’ll show you who’s desperate to top”, San replied and immediately started to suck the left nipple and pinch the right nipple of Seonghwa. 

“UghHHH yes I- uGHH like that baby,” Hwa replied while caressing the hair of San. 

San’s tongue then transferred to the right nipple and right hand to pinch the right nipple. The left hand that had no role then reached the semi-erect dick of Seonghwa to play with his testes.

Seonghwa groaned so hard that after 30 seconds his hands reached the face of San and started kissing him passionately while San reached their dicks jerking them both off. 

“You made me desperate to top you uGh”, Seonghwa whispered to San’s ears while groaning.

San felt good that he made it obvious that he wants to be topped by no less than the man he was jealous for taking his spot in this comeback. He didn’t wait any longer so he turned back, bent his waist. Hwa let his left hand hold the shoulders of San while he used he inserted his right hand to his hole. 

San moaned and said, “Hurry up”

“You’re getting impatient huh, why not you beg me?” Seonghwa replied

“Fuck me already!” San shrieked not caring if other members heard him

“Say my name baby”, Seonghwa replied 

“Ugh Fuck me Seonghwa Hyung”, he pleaded

“No, my other name”, Seonghwa clarified. 

San paused thinking about his Hyung actually having a daddy kink, he was unsure about it but he is sure that he wants the dick to be inside him. 

“Daddy, Fuck me, daddy, FUCK ME”, he shrieked harder than the previous. 

Seonghwa smiled and said, “That’s more like it”. Just after the plea he immediately slammed his dick inside of San with a slow rhythm. For a while, it remained as is until he leaned forward and started kissing his nape giving him hickeys.

“Ugh daddy, they might see that” 

“I don’t care, wear turtlenecks tomorrow” 

“But our members will see me in the end”

“Say it’s an insect bite find an alibi or just tell them”

San didn’t want to think about it that much, he just wanted to be in the moment, so he disregarded the thought of giving alibis for the meantime. 

“Can you go faster Hyung?” San pleaded

Seonghwa slammed his dick in San’s ass real hard and paused only to reply with, “I told you to SAY MY NAME!” 

“Daddy please, faster daddy”, desperate San pleaded once more. 

Seonghwa then made the rhythm faster, while doing so, he touched San’s dick and jerked it off. 

“I want you to come with me okay?” He whispered to San

“Okay daddy”, San replied

“Do you want me to come inside you baby”, he asked San

“Yes and say my name too, daddy”. San replied

“Okay say my name as well, let’s both cum and shriek our names. This time my real name”, Seonghwa declared

They both didn’t mind whoever can hear them. All they care about is their feeling of ecstasy as moans, bodies slamming and running water remain to be the sounds dominating the bathroom. 

“I’m close,” Seonghwa said

“Me too” replied San

Their moans became louder as Seonghwa fucked and jerked San off. They are both reaching their climax 

“Say My Name”, Seonghwa reminded

“Say My uGh Name”, San pleaded

“SEONGHWA” “SAN”, they both shrieked and moan their names. 

They were panting heavily, afterwards Seonghwa pulled out and kissed the lips of San, saying “you did well San”

“Thank you Hyung” San replied, blushing

Seonghwa played with his hair and said, “let’s clean ourselves up”. 

After cleaning they both went to their beds, but for some reason, San wanted to be in Seonghwa’s arms. So he went to Seonghwa’s bed and asked for him to be cuddled. Hwa did not say no and wrapped his arms around San, they remained in such position just as though they were boyfriends. 

Moments later, Hwa asked, “Why were you jealous of me though?”

“Because you had the sexy position for this comeback”, Sam replied

“But regardless, your position while ago was really sexy though”, Seonghwa replied with a smirk

“What the fuck, hyung!”, San exclaimed.

“Hahahaha you’re so cute when you laugh, reminds me of my boyfriend before”, Seonghwa commented.

“Wait so you’re actually gay?”, San asked.

“Of course, why did you think we did what we did earlier?”, Seonghwa rebuts

“I thought maybe you were just bisexual”, San replied. 

“Like you?. Seonghwa replies

“Wait how did you know?”, San asked once more

“Hahaha, it’s pretty obvious okay, you’re so cute, now let’s sleep shall we at least it’s our rest day tomorrow so you have some time to heal your ass”, Seonghwa said as he comforts San

“Okay Hyung, good night”, San replied

  
  


The next morning, San woke up all alone in bed and saw Wooyoung cleaning up.

“What happened?” he asked 

“I’m supposed to ask you what happened”, Wooyoung replied

“What do you mean?”, San asked slightly hoping they didn’t hear their fuck session with Seonghwa.

“Don’t act clueless, you and Seonghwa had sex in the bathroom right when I was waiting for you guys to be finished”, Wooyoung replied

San was speechless, but he asked a follow-up question anyway, “Wait, so you haven’t taken a bath yet?” 

“I have after Hong Jong Hyungcu”, Wooyoung replied

“Does he know too?”, San asked another follow-up question

“LMAO everybody knows! You guys are both loud”, Wooyoung exclaimed

“Shit”, San shrieked. 


End file.
